The fantabulous three!
by Gracekim1
Summary: Set in the 'Magical Disney' universe, it's centers on Sky/Midnight, Shadesy and me when we're not writing my cat, patch and small Cameos from other characters like Hollie etc. There will be little Q&A segments in between at random times, secret mission, randomness and whole dose of fun! It's a collaboration between Mixed-Shades,EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's and me! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The fantabulous three!

(_**Grace: This will be a mini series focusing on me, Ellie/Sky/Midnight and Shadesy when we're not writing or doing the main 'Magical Disney' Missions; We're going to take it in turns to do each chapter with cameos from Hollie and patch is going to be part of it too! Also, there will be times where we add a little Q &amp; A segement in between the storyline. Anyway, Enjoy! I came up with the idea for the mini series and Midnight, here suggested and changed the name from 'toonerific Threesome' to the Fantabulous three which sound 10 times better! Enjoy! And be pepared to see the chapters on the others' profiles as well if possible)**_

**Hey! So, depending on who's account your reading this from (EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's, Gracekim1 and Mixed-Shades) you may not know who I am, so let me introduce myself; I AM EPIC SKYSHINE... Wait, used to be! I am now EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's! So, this is a three-girl collab, where we just get up to random shenanigans. This is also just the pilot/test, so feedback would be appreciated!**

**TO THE STORY!**

\- Ellie's/EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's (Just Midnight...) POV -

"HONEY I'M HOME" I yelled, walking into Grace's house- without knocking.

"HI MIDNIGHT!" Grace yelled, sitting on the stairs' banister in an attempt to make a flashy entrance. Instead, she slowly slid down.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

UNTIL...

"GRACE IN THE HOUSE, YO!" Grace screamed, jumping up and doing the most epic jazzhands EVER! (Told you this story would be random!)

Almost immediately, the door to Grace's house burst open, and Shadesy (Mixed-Shades) strode in, wearing a plastic princess tiara.

"PRINCESS MIXED-SHADES HAS ARRIVED, NOW BOW DOWN TO ME!" She demanded, laughing after.

I ran up to Shadesy and did our secret handshake; A brofist, (Yup, I'm apart of the bro army xD) followed by jazzhands, and then a high five.

"Heya Shadesy!" Grace chirped, doing the above.

We all chatted, until yet AGAIN, the front door burst open.

"MEOW MEOW!" I was about to say something when a monotone voice spoke.

"Translation; Patch has arrived, I am the most epicest cat in the world"

We giggled, and Grace stroked Patch, making him purr.

"Patch, epicest isn't a word"

"Meow? Meow meow"

"Translation; Really? I did not know that"

We all laughed, while a figure lurking in the shadows stepped out and made us all scream. It spoke in a deep, demonic voice;

"You left me out"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" We all screeched.

"MEOW!"

"Translation; Aaaaaaaaaaah"

Suddenly the figure removed a cloak it was wearing to reveal none other than Hollie!

I growled, looking at the smirk on her face.

"What do you want, Hollie?" Shadesy asked, somehow picking her up by the collar of her ugly, green t-shirt.

"I wanna be in the story!" She wailed, pouting.

"Too bad, you can't!" I declared, also somehow throwing Hollie out of the door.

"Meow"

"Translation; She deserved that."

**HAHA! Do you guys think this should become a one-shot series? If so, Grace, then Shadesy be writing the next two :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- having fun, randomness and Tophness!

**My turn!**

**Patch: Meow! Meow!(Translation: Don't forget the disclaimer!)**

**Me: well, I only own myself and dear patch here.**

**Patch; meow!(Translation:Hi!)**

**Me: Mixed-Shades owns herself and midnight from Chapter 1 owns herself and her sister(Well Character wise)!**

**Patch: meow! Meow, meow, meow!(Well, on with the show!)**

**me: Couldn't have said it better myself**

**Enjoy!**

Sometime after Sky/ Midnight somehow threw out her sister Hollie out of the story,

We went up to my room.

"I remember being here like it was yesterday..." Midnight sighed.

"It WAS Yesterday, Midnight" Shadesy said.

"Oh...My bad" Midnight said.

"Man, I haven't had a sleepover in a long time" I stated.

"Pillow fight, anyone?" Midnight suggested.

"Meow" Patch said.

"Translation: What about me?" Patch's collar said.

"Oh, yeah. No thumbs or hands for that matter" I reminded everyone.

"You could watch us?" Midnight suggested.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow!" patch said as he went in to the top bunk of my bunk bed.

"But I want to play too" His collar said as it translated his words.

Just then, my HTC phone glowed with a blue magic wizard hat symbol on the screen.

"I wonder who it is?" I said as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Grace, you, Midnight and Shadesy are needed at the Mysterious castle. Don't tell anyone else about this. Good luck" The voice said as the call ended.

"Guys, stay here for a mintue" I told them as I tiptoed downstairs.

My dad was in the living room watching Tv and My mum was cooking dinner.

My little sister who looked similar to me but wore red and blue striped glasses, a tiger top and orange and grey leggings along with green all-stars was coming downstairs and made me jump.

"Are you hiding something, Grace?" Dorito(That's her nickname at school) asked.

"No, I'm just going out with some school friends" I said as I began to panic.

But she bought it anyway.

"Ok, then. Have fun" She said as she went into the living room and on to her laptop.

"Er..Mummy, Daddy; I'm going to go out with some friends for a while to...the town centre, if that's ok with you?" I asked.

"Ok, well have fun dear" Mummy said.

"Good luck, Grace" Daddy said.

Shadesy and Midnight were watching from the landing which is outside all of the upstairs room and near the stairs itself.

I gave them a thumbs up and they crept downstairs.

I held out my phone and purple portal big enough for all four(plus patch, Midnight encourage him to come along) to go into and left just before my mum, dad or sister saw what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived at the Mysterious Castle, Princess Shadesy was grinning the whole time we walked up the long spiral of stairs.

"What's up, Shadesy?" I asked.

"Well, I just thought about the fact that we all have a shared secret that's kept from our parents" Shadesy said.

"Well, that's true. Wait, what happens if Hollie tries to get into the story again?" Midnight asked.

"Well, we'll have to make a Hollie-deterrence spray to keep her away. Wow! That rhythms!" I said.

"Meow..." Patch said.

"I do feel kind of guilty that we didn't let her in" The collar said.

"Well, this is called the 'Fabtabulous **Three**' but the only exception is you, dear Patch" I explained.

"We're here!" Midnight sang while pointing at the door.

"So what do you want us to do, master Yen Sid? Fight crime? Eat a Mountain of hot dogs? Chase boys around? Or act like the Warners?" I suggested randomly.

"I want to you to host Q&amp;A while your parents think you're at the town centre and do some mission when it's night time. Your first mission is to save the Avatar world from the red lotus" Yen Sid said.

"Is there a way to make it more interesting?" Midnight asked.

Yen Sid sighed.

"You can gossip about Boys on the way there" Yen Sid gave in.

"YAY!" we sqeuealed.

"Meeow!" Patch said.

"Maybe I'll meet Rita again" the collar said(**That is a reference to my Animaniacs stories as I Hooked up patch with Rita although it wasn't quite obvious as Runt still thinks Rita is a dog**).

"Patch, how do you even remember what happened in my other stories?" I asked.

"Meow! Meow meow, meow!"

"I remember lots of things like when you made me a hero but no one reviewed that story(**Catlove**) or when I helped you and lot of overcrowd characters save the universe in chapters that had a chapters within them(**The Between Reality Adventures-my first attempt at a story on Fanfiction-**) or when you added Pixie(**my nan's yorkshire terrier who Patch has met when they weren't very happy to see each other**) as a young dog and I was a ninja cat(**Possible the first story I attempt but never finished before fanfiction**) and I was the prince of elemental cats which also failed(**Elemental cats**) and..." the Collar said.

"Ok, ok! Everyone doesn't need to know how many of my stories have failed or succeeded in the past ok? That was then, I've improved since then, I've learnt new things and made wonderful secret friends and school friends and I've got you" I said as I hugged Patch while he purred again.

"Meow" Patch said.

"Sorry" his collar added.

"That's ok, now let's go!" I said as we went back through the same portal.

Just then, we fell out of the sky and landed in the earth Kingdom in Omashu.

"Where are we?" Shadesy asked.

"The Avatar world" I replied as my eyes lit up with joy.

"I wonder what bending I've got?" Midnight wondered as she thrust her fists at the air in front of her as fire came out of them.

"Sweet! You're a firebender! My go!" I said as I stomped on the ground which lifted the earth into the air and then I dropped it.

Then I saw some water nearby and tired to move it but nothing happened.

"I'm...A Earthbender like Toph!" I cried.

Then Shadesy tried to move the water and it flowed through the air; then she froze it and fired icicles at the ceiling.

"I'm a...Water...Bender?" Shadesy asked.

"Now, let's go find Toph...Wait a minute! Were we sent to the wrong time frame again?" I asked.

_Red Lotus? Taking over the world? After making peace..._

"We're meant to be in Korra's time not Aang's time!" I stated.

"We're going to team up with Toph again right?" Midnight asked.

"Of course, just while she's younger so we can learn..well I can learn metal and Earthbending from her and you guys can learn water and Firebending from Katara and Zuko2 I said.

"Doesn't Patch have bending too?" Shadesy asked.

"Meow" patch said.

"Yes"

"Please can you show us?" I asked him gently.

Then he brought his white angel wings and created air blasts with his wings.

"OMG! My cat is an AIRBENDER!" I cried.

As we kept walking, I saw an old guys dressed in green standing by a cart.

"Have you seen Avatar Aang and his friends anywhere?" I asked.

"No, but don't you DARE touch MY Cabbages! They've been earthbent into oblivion, crushed, airbent into soldiers, eaten by a kangaroo rabbit and a bear called Bosko! Ask someone else" The cabbage man said.

Just then, a familiar girl wearing green and no shoes with sea-green eyes appeared.

"Hey, there guys. I heard you're looking for Twinkle toes and the others" Toph said.

"It's great to see you again, Toph" I said.

"Yeah, We need some bender master help in order to save the world from the red lotus" midnight said.

"Grace has Earthbending and wants you to teach her your style along with metal bending. Midnight wants to learn Firebending from Zuko, Patch wants to learn airbening from Aang and I want to learn waterbending from Katara" Shadesy said.

"well, then. Follow me, everyone. Oh, and Grace, I'll get you submitted into my metalbending Academy" Toph said as she lend the way through the Earth kingdom to the Academy which I went into and waited for her to return as she brought Patch, Midnight and Shadesy to the Fire Nation where Firelord Zuko was and dropped Both Shadesy and Patch off in the fire nation colonies in the Earth kingdom where Aang, Katara and Sokka was on the way there.

"Zuko, This is Midnight and she wants to be taught orignal firebending in order to save our world in the future" Toph said.

"Ok, Come in child" Zuko said as he stood in the throne room with Mai.

XXXXX

Aang and Katara started the teaching immediately as soon as Shadesy and Patch explained what had happened and urged them to try to do it quickly.

As soon as Toph returned to the school, she started her lessons as quickly as possible.

She blindfolded me like she did with Aang and did the same tactics. Then she focused on Metal as soon as I got the basics of earthbending.

I concentrated on the refined earth within metal and bent it.

Before long, everyone had mastered their bending element.

"Now to fight the Red Lotus" I said as we were about to travel to Korra's time, Toph tapped me on the shoulder.

"if you need an extra hand, just ask me in the future ok?" Toph suggested.

"Ok, Bye Toph! See ya soon!" I said as we all travelled 50 years into the future and landed in Republic City.

"Ok, Let's speed it up a notch!" I exclaimed as we raced towards...the red lotus' lair(Where ever that it).

We kept running and saw load of people wearing the red lotus emblem. Some were like Zaheer, Pi li, Ming-Hua and Ghazan and others were non-benders but just as dangerous.

One of them had helped Zaheer break out of prison again and he was leading them to victory.

"Red Lotus, you're not going to win this war! The Avatar Cycle will continue!" I shouted.

"There's only 4 of you and loads of us. The odds are against you" Zaheer stated.

I whistle and the united nations(Fire nation), Water tribes warriors, Airbenders, earthbenders from Republic city and the other nations alike appeared behind us along with Korra and Toph.

"Who's outnumbered now?" I asked.

"Charge!" Midnight cried as we ran towards the Red Lotus and fought them with all of the techniques we'd learnt as they tried to counter with bending or with electric gloves.

-20 mintues later-

"We'll be back!" Zaheer said as the white lotus took all of the Red Lotus sentries and members away for good.

"Well, That was fun. Should e we play volleyball with Azula next if Zuko convinces her to?" I asked.

"She can shoot lightening and blue fire...we better stay clear from her" Midnight stated.

"But she'd be like 'Finally you've be defeated. You'll never raise from the ashes of your humiliation again!...Well that was fun' and we'd be like 'What?!'" I persisted.

"wait, I need to ask Katara something" Midnight said as she went over to her.

"Yes, dear" Katara said.

"Why does Sokka have no children of his own and why or how did he die?" Midnight asked what every fan wanted to hear.

"Well, do you remember what that fortune-teller said:_"Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self-inflicted"_. Well, he did marry Suki but I think they tried to have children but it didn't work out and he died of old age" Katara said.

"Thanks, Katara. We're going to gossip about boys now! Bye, everyone!" Midnight said as we waved to the old and current Team Avatar as we went back through the portal and landed back in my room.

"Sleepover?" I suggested.

"sleepover!" Midnight and Shadesy agreed.

"Meow!" patch moaned.

"I want to join in too!"

"Ok, but you'll have to tolerate us talking about boys" I warned him as I closed my door.

"Do you think Kenny is right for me?" Midnight asked.

"Totally! I think I may have a crush on Jean, I mean he's such a gentleman" I said.

"Well, I might have crush on Mark..." Shadesy began.

"Meow, meow,meow" Patch stated.

"girls go fig"

"Hey that's my catchphrase!" Dot shouted.

Then Looney tunes music played as Bugs bunny appeared in front of us instead of Porky Pig through the drum sequence.

"That's all for now, Folks!" Bugs said while waving.

**Well My part is done! It took pretty much all day but I made it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Fabtabulous Three(+ patch), Stay tuned for more randomness, missions and fun next time!**

**Remember to review and have loads of fun! Don't forget to ask questions for the characters either in the reviews on my version or in Pms to each of us!**

**My wonderful friend, Mixed-Shades is up next!**

**See ya next time!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Grace:This is Mixed-Shades chapter now! Enjoy!)**

**A/N: Hiya there, everyone, Shadesy here! :D It is now my turn to write a random one-shot following mine, Midnight and Grace's lives outside of fanfiction.**

**Hope I can entertain you for a bit with a **_**Wizard of Oz**_** parody :P**

**Enjoy!**

**:::**

"Hey guys, we could play truth or dare!" Grace suggested as the three girls and Patch gathered around the carpet of her bedroom.

"Hell yes!" Midnight agreed.

"Meow!" Patch said happily, which translated to "Let's get started!"

"Alright, me first!" Shadesy announced. "Grace, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm" the girl scratched her chin, deep in thought. "Have you ever eaten something from the ground?"

"Ew! No!" Grace squirmed in place and the others burst out laughing.

"Okay, your turn Grace." Ellie said.

"Alright. Midnight, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she chirped in anticipation.

"Okay, I dare you to…"

They went on with the game, either telling embarrassing stories or being dared to do even more embarrassing things. After a while though, our girls started to feel the aftereffects of everything they've been going through and decided to turn in for the night.

Patch curled up beside Grace in her bed and Midnight and Shadesy both got into their sleeping bags and soon the Fantabulous Three fell into a deep slumber.

Or did they?

-AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT-

Shadesy opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place. Two full moons were shining bright up in the pink sky and the ground below her feet was oddly warm.

"Where the hell am I?" Shadesy asked no one in particular as she looked astonished around the endless rocky desert.

"Why, you're in Dreamland, of course." a high-pitched voice sounded, which made the girl jump slightly, surprised.

"What… who the hell is this?!"

"Oh, right where are my manners?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of the brown-haired girl and said in a sweet tone, "I'm your Fairy Godmother, dear!"

Shadesy blinked, looking at the little light flying in front of her. "My what?"

"Your Fairy Godmother!" the light repeated. "Everybody has one. We are the ones who protect you humans from all evil!"

"And you're a light?"

"Oh no, I just took this form so it'd make you more comfortable."

Shadesy raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's your true form?"

Then suddenly, the fairy switched into something that may resemble a crossbreed between a mutant rat and a sick butterfly. A buzzing sound emitted from said creature as it hovered above the horrified girl.

"Oh my god! Alright, the light's better, please change back!"

And just like that, the gracious light took the place of that disgusting creature. "I apologize for the fright, but one can't really help their looks, right?"

"Jesus Christ, I thought fairies were supposed to be pretty!" Shadesy complained.

"Oh, don't be silly, those teenager clothes-changers are nothing more than some animator's imagination."

"I wasn't talking about Winx, but okay." Shadesy murmured under her breath, and then said in a louder tone, "Say, do you know how to get out of here?"

"I'm afraid I don't, child." the fairy sighed. "But I bet the Grand Wizard does!"

"The Grand Wizard?" Shadesy repeated.

"Yes! He's in the Diamond Town!

"And how can I get there?"

"Just follow the hazel road!" the shining fairy pointed to a hazel-colored path ahead that disappeared into the pink horizon.

"Why does this sound like a half-assed version of the _Wizard of Oz_?" Shadesy asked, her arms crossed.

"Now don't be silly, child." Light said and gave her a slight push towards the road. "Just remember! If you want to get to Diamond Town, follow the hazel road!"

And as the Light-Fairy disappeared in thin air, Shadesy started her journey towards the Diamond Town – which was surely a rip-off of the Emerald City.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" she wondered aloud as she passed by a blue cornfield, the corn being blue and the plants and leaves purple. She chose to ignore the sudden change in the sky's color to green.

"I ask myself that everyday." Shadesy jumped in place as a familiar girly voice sounded and she slowly turned her head to the right, widening her eyes as she came face to face with a smiling scarecrow.

"Wow, what the damn hell?!" she took several steps back as she stared the scarecrow up and down. It looked like a girl, dressed in a square-patterned red and white dress, though her hair and limbs were made of straw. Her face looked familiar, though.

"Hey" the scarecrow started. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Hum, not really." Shadesy said, beginning to relax. "I'm Mixed Shades. Do you have a name?"

"Sure I do! Don't we all?" she chirped happily, before her face fell slightly. "The problem is, I don't remember mine."

"Oh gee, that's too bad." Shadesy said sympathetically.

"So, where're you heading?" the scarecrow girl asked again cheerfully.

"Hum, I'm going to the Diamond Town to ask the Grand Wizard to send me back home."

"The Grand Wizard?!" she quickly left her filed and jogged towards the human girl, a newfound confidence suddenly taking over her features.

"Yeah, my Fairy Godmother said he could send me back to my friends, so…"

"Do you think I can go with you?" the scarecrow pleaded. "I'd love to ask him for a brain so I could get all my memories back."

"Sure, dude, the more the merrier." Shadesy shrugged and the scarecrow girl squealed in glee, which left the human girl chuckling.

"Thank you so much, Miss Shades!" the scarecrow said, elated.

"Just call me Shadesy." the girl dismissed with a friendly smile. "And I have decided to call you Grace in the meantime."

The scarecrow girl looked confused. "Why?"

"Because you were the first citizen of this strange land I met, just like Grace was the first person I met in the Fan Fiction world." Shadesy explained. "Besides, you kinda look like her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but okay!" Grace-crow nodded happily.

Both girls soon restarted the walk down the hazel road towards the Diamond Town.

They walked for a long while, with no stops and always doing idly chat. Even without a brain, Shadesy came to find out that Grace-crow was as nice as the real Grace. It looked like some good would come out of this crazy dream. She just hoped she wouldn't have to fight some wicked witch anytime soon.

As the two girls rounded a corner, Shadesy's eyes caught sight of a wooden cabin in the middle of the woods ahead of them, making an effort to ignore the yellow trees around it.

"Hey, there's a house over there. Maybe we could rest for a while?" Grace-crow suggested.

"Great idea, Grace." Shadesy said, not really thinking the house would be occupied. It looked like an abandoned dwelling anyways.

As the two girls made for the house, however, the human tripped in something metallic and fell face first into the dirty ground.

"Shadesy! Are you alright?" Grace-crow quickly came to aid her new friend, who was groaning slightly in pain.

"I'm just peachy, Grace." she sighed as she got up and brushed dirt from her clothes. Shadesy glared down at the metallic object that made her fall, but widened her eyes at what she saw.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." It looked like she was in a _Wizard of Oz_ parody, indeed.

Lying on the ground was a rusty tin girl, gripping her axe against her metallic chest, and not making any movements except shifting her surprised yet alert gaze from Shadesy to Grace-crow.

"Oh, it's a tin girl!" Grace said, crouching down beside the tin girl. "Hiya there, little buddy! What's the matter?"

The tin girl only made unintelligible sounds as she tried to move from her position, but it was obvious she was stuck.

"I'll be right back." Shadesy announced, quickly slipping into the cabin. _The tin man needed oil, so where is it?_ She thought to herself as she began looking for a can of oil.

"Ah-ha! Found it." Shadesy declared happily as she grasped a can from one of the cupboards and wasted no time in sprinting back outside to aid the poor girl.

"How did you know that's what she needed?" Grace-crow asked Shadesy as she began oiling the fallen tin girl.

"When you watch certain classics countless times, you learn a trick or two." the human girl winked and stepped back as the tin girl sighed in relief and began sitting up.

"Aaah, thanks guys, I owe you one." she said, flexing her stiff limbs.

"You're welcome." Shadesy nodded with a smile.

"So, who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you two here before."

"I'm Grace, and this is Shadesy." Grace-crow introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Midnight Shimmer and I'm a woodcutter."

"Do you live here alone, Midnight?" Shadesy asked, once again having that déjà-vu sensation.

"Yeah, I'm not really good with people. Well, ever since I've become like this, that is." she gestured to herself.

"What happened?" Grace asked, worriedly.

"Well, there was a fire in my house a few years ago and the only way I can get around now is through this tin suit." she sighed. "It's not that bad, I'm stronger than I was and I don't have to eat or sleep anymore, but I really miss having a heart, y'know? I'd give anything to feel emotions again."

"Well, we're going to the Diamond Town to see the Grand Wizard." Shadesy said. "Wanna come with us?"

The tin girl's face suddenly lit up. "Oh my god, really?! That'd be awesome!"

"Well then, let's go!" Grace declared and took each her two new friend's hands. "To the Diamond Town!"

And so, the three girls strolled happily down the hazel road and into the woods.

As the sky suddenly changed its color to a chocolate brown as the darkness of the night settled in. The howls and chants of woodland critters rang throughout the dark forest as our heroines tried to dodge the several trees' sharp thorns, which were sticking out in random directions. This place suddenly looked like some horror movie scenario, and the girls felt an unnerving sensation of being watched.

"I am kinda waiting to be jumped by a werewolf at any moment." Midnight commented as she looked around fearfully.

"Are there werewolves here?!" Grace-crow gasped in fright.

"Well, there are wizards and fairies, right?" Shadesy reasoned. "It wouldn't surprise me if a werewolf appeared."

The girls walked fearfully yet alert to any suspicious activity. The last thing they wanted was to get jumped by some creep in the middle of the night. A rustling sound caught their attention and the three girls turned their heads towards a nearby bush as it shook slightly.

"Who's there?" Midnight asked, her voice wavering a bit. The rustling noise loudened as whatever was behind the bush jumped towards the other side of the hazel road.

"Holy hell! What was that?!" Shadesy exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" Grace-crow replied wide-eyed.

"I'll take care of it." Midnight said, though she didn't look too sure of herself as she began approaching the bush, her axe raised in the air.

The bush shook violently with each hesitant step she took. Once Midnight was almost close enough to touch it, the creature behind the bush flew out of it and landed in the middle of the hazel road. The three girls shrieked and huddled together in fear.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Shadesy shouted.

"I think it's a lion!" Grace-crow said.

"Meeeeow!" the loud mewl suddenly broke through the scary night and two red orbs glowed in the dark.

"Oh god, it's gonna kill us!" Midnight screamed.

"Meeeeow!" the mewl sounded like a protest as the creature slowly approached the three scared girls. The double moonlight shone over it and our oh-so-brave heroines could finally make out what it was exactly.

"Aw, it's just a cute little kitten." Grace-crow gushed as she approached the cat now standing in front of them.

"You call that a little kitten?" Shadesy raised an eyebrow. It was everything but little, this cat.

"Oh look, it has a collar! Maybe it belongs to somebody." Grace-crow pressed the little button on the token hanging from the collar and the cat mewled again, but this sound made the scarecrow girl jump back in surprise.

"I don't belong to anybody, girl, I'm my own master!"

"Oh, fantastic. A talking cat." Shadesy massaged her head. "Lemme guess, you're scaredy little kitten and you'd like to ask the Grand Wizard for some guts."

"Watch your tongue, girl!" the cat snapped, which immediately silenced Shadesy. "Don't talk about what you don't know!"

"So, you don't lack courage?" Midnight asked.

"Hell no! I'm the bravest cat in all the land!" he bragged, before sighing heavily. "That's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Grace-crow prodded.

"Well, since I'm so tough all the other cats are afraid of me." he looked at each girl in the eye. "I'd like to ask the Grand Wizard to give me a sense of dread so I could fit in with my kind."

"Well, then come with us, uh…" Grace-crow started, indirectly asking for his name.

"You can call me Patch."

"Alright Patch, welcome aboard!" Grace-crow smiled happily. "I'm Grace, and these are Shadesy and Midnight."

"Nice to meet you." he nodded.

"Well, if we're done with this fantastic acquaintance party, I'd like to keep going so I can get back to my world sometime before the next ice age." Shadesy said sarcastically, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have my memories back!" Grace-crow chirped.

"And I can't wait to feel again." Midnight sighed happily.

"And I hate to be the one to disappoint you all, but you're going in the wrong direction."

The three girls blinked. "Excuse me?" Shadesy asked.

"The Diamond Town is that way." Patch pointed forwards, towards the path behind the girls.

"What? But my Fairy Godmother said I just had to follow the hazel road!" the human protested.

"And you still managed to get lost in it. Impressive." Patch said sarcastically, which made her frown.

"Alright, we'd better get going then." Midnight sighed as she and her new friends turned around and restarted their walk towards the Diamond Town, this time in the right direction.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

-Hosting Q&amp;As by day along with randomness and accepting secret missions the other knights don't know about by night from Yen Sid, the Top Dog


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The wizard of Wasteland!

(_**Grace: Its Midnight's turn with the 2**__**nd**__** half that I've added on to make it even more awesome!)**_

**My turn!**

**Hi guys, Midnight here! Sorry for the delays, some stuff went down.**

**TO DA STORAY!**

As Shadesy mindlessly walked across the hazel road, she couldn't help but think that someone was watching her, she shuddered. Grace-crow turned to face her, a look of both happiness and worriedness plastered across her face.

"Do you think the wizard will really give us what we want?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Before Shadesy could reply, a scream erupted from the bushes, and they realised that a certain tin-girl was missing...

"Midnight!" They both yelled in unison, looking through the bushes until they found the tin-girl being held captive by a familiar robot friend.

She looked up, fear in her eyes.

"Help!" She squeaked, trying to break free from Midnight's grip.

"This robotic freak held me captive!"

Shadesy facepalmed.

Midnight hated being called 'robotic freak' or anything related to that.

Sighing, Shadesy got Midnight to let go of... Midnight... As expected, Midnight was ticked at what Midnight (this is very awkward) had said about her.

"Okay, first of all," Midnight 1 started, not turning back into a human yet.

"Who is this?" She added, motioning to Grace-crow and Midnight.

"Midnight, meet Midnight, Grace-crow, meet Midnight, Midnight meet Grace-crow"

Midnight looked both disturbed and angry.

"You replaced us?! And with two usually inanimate objects of all things!" She yelled, not only offending Grace-crow and Midnight, but making them more wary around Shadesy's friend.

-**Different font is used to show when someone different is writing. The writing below is my section-**

"What is happening here? I'm so confused" Grace-crow said.

"Midnight, the robot one, is my friend in real life and thinks you've replaced her and Grace from Reality" Shadesy said.

"Oooh" Grace-crow said.

"Robot Midnight, stop offending us already! We're just part of Dreamland and nothing more. What's the me in reality like?" Lion Patch asked.

"He's friendly and has a collar to translate his meows into English" Shadesy said.

""How did you get here, robot Midnight?" Grace-crow asked.

"I have no idea...One minute, I was sleeping, the next minute I was here and kidnapped tin me!" Actual Midnight said.

"We need to get to diamond Town so I can go home, Patch can be a normal cat, Grace-crow can have memories and Tin Midnight can have a heart again" Shadesy said.

"The two Midnights will have to deal with each other's company for now until we get there" Grace-crow said as they all skipped along the hazel road.

"We're off to see the grand wizard! The wonderful wizard of Dreamland!" They sang as the two midnights growled at each other behind the others' backs like _Natsu and Grey _from _Fairy Tail _who whistled whenever _Erza_ turns around(Which continues in a sequence).

Meanwhile in the shadowy part of Dreamland, a witch who looked a bit like the evil queen from _Snow white_ was plotting to take over Dreamland.

"I need a new fashion wardrobe that's for sure!" she muttered.

Then she looked into her flat-screen TV(**Modern crystal ball, you like?**) and saw Shadesy and her friends going to Diamond city.

"She has the perfect pair of shoes that I can use to destroy this miserable place" the witch said.

"Minions!" She called as a bunch of flying humanoid evil turtles came to her side.

"Yes, mistress?" one of them asked.

"Kidnap the main girl and 'little' cat too" The Witch said.

The turtles bowed and flew off.

"You're not going to end the story so easily" The witch said to the screen.

XXXXXXX

As Shadesy and the rest of the girl + cat gang kept walking, they came across lavender field that made people turn into comedians.

"What did the Rabbit say to the mouse? 'Do you know Carrot-a?'" Grace-crow said.

"What's 9 + 1?" Midnight asked.

"What?" The imaginary audience said.

"21!" Midnight cried.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Shadesy asked.

"Because it didn't want any dippers!" Tin Midnight said.

Then the light fairy godmother cast a spell which caused a real snow storm that almost froze them to death to wake them up.

"Well, that was interesting" Patch the lion said.

"To Diamond town?" Shadesy asked.

"To Diamond town!" the others cried.

"We're off to see the Grand wizard. The wizard of dreamland. Because he's a wiz that's grand and he'll complete our thought out plan! Because, because, because, because, because! Because of the Grand things he does! We're off to see the wizard! The grand wizard of Dreamland!" Everyone sang as they continued the journey to Diamond Town.

When they reached the town, it was a sky-blue diamond version of Emerald city only a town with small people wearing blue modern-styled clothes but the town was spilt separating girls from boys as it was Boys VS Girls day. The day that the Wizard came was hwhen the girls proved themselves worthy of being able to do things boys can do.

"Hello? We've come to see the wizard" Shadesy asked.

"You have to pull the rope in front of you" a little guy wearing a pilot hat said through a small window.

Shadesy pulled the rope and there was a long ring that was a mixture of the tune '_Beauty and the Beast_', _'When you wish upon a star'_ and '_Somewhere over the rainbow'_.

"Yes? How many I help you?" the Captain guy said.

"We're here to see the wizard" Shadesy said.

"No appointments today" The guy said.

"But I want to get a brain so I can regain my memories" Grace-crow said.

"I want to have a heart again" Tin Midnight said.

"I want have a sense of dread so I can have friends" Patch said.

"We just want to go home" Shadesy said, referring to real Midnight and herself.

"Well, you can see him but you have to get cleaned up first" The guy said as they were led into separate rooms where Grace-crow got stuffed with new straw, Tin Midnight got polished up and Patch got groomed to his liking as Midnight(the real one) and Shadesy got nail manicures.

"Time to go and see the grand Wizard" The Captain guy said.

They were led into a room where a scary Roger Rabbit-look-a-like head appeared with ice flames(Flames that are blue and impossibly cold) in the background.

"Who are you?" it asked.

"I'm Shadesy and these are my friends. Grace-crow, who wants a brain, Tin Midnight who wants a heart, Patch who wants to feel dread and my real friend, Midnight and I want to go home" Shadesy said.

"Bring me the receipt of the wicked witch of nightmares and I'll grant you your wishes" it said.

"But..." Shadesy began.

"NOW!" The head cried.

They all left in a hurry out of the room.

"How are we gonna find this witch?" Midnight asked.

Just then, The Witch's minions arrived and tried to take Shadesy's shoes.

"Get away you creep!" Shadesy said as she kicked one of the turtles in the face.

It growled.

"You're going to pay for that!" It cried as it picked Shadesy off and began to run off with her.

"Nooo!" both Midnights cried as they ran after the turtles towards the Witch's castle.

Real Midnight changed into her robot form and fought the turtles with the other dream characters as Grace-crow rushed into the castle to save Shadesy.

In the Witch's castle, she intimidated Shadesy by threatening to kill Grace if she tried anything funny on her.

"Grace can handle herself, you don't know what power she has. I can fight you right now to prove a point" Shadesy said.

"Bring it on!" The witch said as the two girls fought each other down the stairs where a bucket of water brought by Grace-crow when she was sent on fire by one of the turtles happened to be nearby.

Shadesy threw water over the witch and Grace-crow, saving Grace-crow's life and ending the witch's.

"AHHHH! I'm MELTING!" The witch cried just like Judge Doom.

"Hey, ho the witch is dead. We're now free! Hey, ho! The wicked witch is dead!" The turtles sang in victory.

They returned to the Grand Wizard's room with the witch's receipt.

"So you got the receipt. Now you must go!" it boomed.

"But shouldn't you fulfil our dreams?" Shadesy asked.

"No" It replied as Patch went toward the blue curtain on their right and pulled it down.

"You should leave!" the voice said which was revealed to Yen Sid.

"Yen Sid is the Grand wizard?!" they exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about all this, really. I'm a real wizard unlike _The Wizard of Oz_ my distant cousin. I'll grant your wishes then" Yen Sid said.

"Can I have a brain so I can get my memories back?" Grace-crow asked.

Yen Sid place his hand on her forehead, found her memories and stored it inside while turning the straw in her head into a brain.

"You want a heart, yes?" He asked Tin Midnight.

She nodded.

Yen Sid used a love spell to give her a real heart in her body which made her warm inside.

He turned to Patch.

"I want a sense of dread" Patch said.

"You sure you can handle this?" Yen Sid asked.

"I can handle anything! I'm brave" Patch replied as Yen Sid gave him the gift of dread and zoomed off to make friends with nearby lions in the town.

"And what do you girls want?" Yen Sid asked Shadesy and real Midnight.

"We'd like to go home" Shadesy replied.

"Hmm...If I remember correctly, you click your heels together and repeatedly say 'There's no place like home'" Yed Sid said.

"That won't send us to Kansas will it?" Midnight asked.

"No! No!...At least I hope not" Yen Sid said, nervously.

"Well goodbye, everyone!" Shadesy said as she hugged Grace-crow, Tin Midnight and Patch the lion.

Then Shadesy held Midnight's hand, clicked her heels three times and repeated the chant.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home..." Shadesy said as the light fairy waved her wand to make the home spell stronger.

Then they opened their eyes, they were back in Grace's room!

"Was it all a dream?" Shadesy asked before finding the emerald shoes still on her feet.

**Sorry this has taken so long! I've had school to worry about but it's finally done! More Fantabulous three coming soon in the summer with a possible crossover with Penn Zero: Part-time hero!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Suggest plot ideas so we can keep this mini series going, ok?**

**Disney Knight Grace out till 16th June!**


End file.
